


Only For Tonight

by aloststar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, all characters are college students, power bottom tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloststar/pseuds/aloststar
Summary: Another one. Kei Tsukishima ghosted another one of his flings."Sakusa Kiyoomi."Was he ready to fuck around with another one of them?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, minor kurotsuki yamatsuki bokuaka atsuhina and kagehina, so yeah omitsuki si the main ship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Only For Tonight

Another one. Kei Tsukishima ghosted another one of his flings.

**Tetsuro Kuroo:** hey, i really enjoyed that night. would u like to meet again?  
**Tetsuro Kuroo:** I got your number through a friend, you forgot to leave it :)

Fuck, he got his number?

Sure, he was a good fucker, but Kei wasn't one to spend two or more nights with the same man. He wasn't boring, but he wanted to have some variety.

"You... ghosted him?!" Tobio Kageyama had his eyes wide open, "He was so hot! Plus, he had SUCH a nice body and you told me was packing and great at sex."

"Do I look like someone who would want a man to last longer than one night?"

"Why? Because of Tadashi?" oh dear, Tobio has finally done it, "Hey... I know Tadashi kind of broke your heart but... you're missing out on all these kinds of guys because of him."

"It's not because of him." Kei's face scrunched up, "I just don't want to, okay?"

Tadashi Yamaguchi was someone he held dear to his heart. His freckles on his light skin, the way his hair had light and dark shades of green... dear God was Kei whipped for him.

But things do end, Kei thought. He felt like he wasted three years of his life staying with one man when he could've explored and find options, just like what he's doing now.

"I heard he's with Yachi now." Tobio chuckled, "Weird, isn't it? He was this one who kept following you back then... and now he's happier with our high school volleyball manager."

"Didn't Shoyo become happier with Atsumu too?"

"Oh shut the fuck up."

**Tetsuro Kuroo:** hey! :)  
**Tetsuro Kuroo:** ...have i been ghosted?  
**Tetsuro Kuroo:** you could've at least told me, sheesh...

Kei was used to this. He didn't want to look back anymore, he kept his chin up high and ignored messages from the man he had sex with last week. 

Damn was he good at it, Kei had the urge to text him back since he made him cum three times, but he had to hold back. No more looking back, no more heartbreaks.

**Keiji Akaashi:** yooooooo  
**Keiji Akaashi:** we're going to another bar in Katipunan this weekend? wanna join? 

Kei wouldn't be himself if he didn't accept.

**Kei Tsukishima:** lmao, what do u think?  
**Kei Tsukishima:** ofc im down

Ah, he missed this. He could already feel eyes staring at him. He wore a silk top, chest exposed as chains covered his neck, high-waisted pants that accentuated his long legs and ass. A pair of boots too to complete the look.

"Kei!" Keiji shouted as he grabbed his arm, "Guess what, remember last time? Ugh, Koutaro fucked me so good and guess what-- we're down for another one tonight."

"He looks like an owl."

"I wouldn't mind being dominated by that owl." Keiji chuckled, "So... let me guess, you ghosted that dark-haired hottie, didn't you?"

"You know me well."

"Well... I kind of forgot to tell you something." they both stopped in their tracks as they went to their table. A familiar owl looking guy was there (obviously Keiji's fuckbuddy), and also another man with rooster bed hair and cat visuals.

"Yeah... they're friends." Keiji scratched his head.

"K-Kei!" Tetsuro got closer to Kei, making the blonde uncomfortable with his actions, "Sorry, you weren't replying to any of my messages so I thought you were just busy. But, I am glad to see you here again!"

He got closer to Kei's ear and whispered with his deep voice, "So... want to do it again just like the other night?"

Kei's face got red and he really had to practice restraint now. Tetsuro's voice was enough to turn him on and he swore he felt a burning pain under his pants.

"Oh... sorry." Kei had to stop this. One night stands are supposed to remain one night stands. He knew he was great in bed, Tetsuro definitely wasn't the first to be pleasured by him, but he had goals and staying with one man isn't one of them, "I'm kind of... taken for tonight."

"Oh... he's here right now?"

"Y-Yeah." Kei felt pressured and started lying to his face, "He's right there at the other side of the bar, so if you don't mind--"

Kei blasted off, but by the look of Tetsuro's face he knew that he knew he was lying. Tetsuro looked like he wanted to talk more about it and now it looks like he's following him. Fuck, now he had to actually find a guy quick to make his statement true.

"Oh hey." Kei quickly grabbed a man's hand and got closer to his face, "I'm sorry, but can you kiss me right now? It's important, I'll buy you a free drink if you do."

"Alright." the curly-haired guy started kissing Kei deeply, tounges clashing together as Kei felt someone staring at him hoping it was Tetsuro to know that he's taken.

"You can sto--" the guy kept kissing Kei even though Tetsuro wasn't anywhere near him anymore. Dear God was this guy a good kisser, even Kei couldn't stop his mouth. He didn't even know what the guy looked like yet here he was getting turned on by him.

"So... my free drink?" Kei looked at his eyes and he really hit the jackpot. Curly black hair, two beauty marks at the top of his eyebrows, and dark eyes that pierced through Kei's heart.

"Oh..." Kei was still processing the visuals of the man in front of him. He definitely had to fuck this guy, "Follow me~"

"Kiyoomi Sakusa." he said to the blonde, "And you?"

"Kei Tsukishima."

"So..." Kiyoomi started to sip his free drink, "Who was that?"

"A persistent one night stand." Kei told him.

"Hm, why so bothered? Did he suck?"

"Well he did suck my dick..." Kei said, "But no, he didn't. He had one of the best dicks I've had in my life. Honestly felt doing it one more time tonight but I had to practice restraint."

"...Why?"

"I don't want one man two times." Kei started to lay his head on the counter, looking seductively at Kiyoomi as his foot started teasing the dark-haired's leg, "I want variety~"

"My place is near." 

As soon as they closed the door on Kiyoomi's home, Kei immediately started to kiss the other man roughly, his crotch rubbing on the man's pants in an attempt to turn him on, "Hm? You're getting hard too, ah--"

Kiyoomi started to tug on Kei's top as he roamed around his back and slowly pinched one of hiss nipples as the blonde flinched, "You are so pretty."

Kiyoomi pushed Kei to the bed as he started to undress the man underneath him, kissing him as he stripped. Kei had a stunning body, porcelain-like skin with pink-ish nipples that looked ready to be sucked on.

"Hmph!" Kei squealed as he felt Kiyoomi lick one of his nipples as his other hand played with the neglected one, "Ah, more-- more--"

"Someone's needy." Kiyoomi sucked on his neck and made a mark, making the boy moan and arch his back. 

He slowly started removing Kei's boxers and got surprised by the hard-on he had. He carefully pumped his length as he started licking the tip earning noises from the boy.

"A-Ah..." Kei tried to touch his own dick but when he attempted to, Kiyoomi went deeper and squealed when he felt his cock reaching Kiyoomi's dick, "Ah! Ugh! W-Wait!"

Kiyoomi massaged his balls as he kept giving Kei a blowjob, the younger man arching his back from the pleasure and moaning Kiyoomi's name.

"O-Omi! I'm-- c-- ah!" he released his fluid inside Kiyoomi's mouth as the black-haired man swallowed all of it, licking his lips tasting his cum.

"Omi? That's a cute nickname..." Kiyoomi started to remove his pants and boxers and to Kei's amazement, Kiyoomi definitely did not have a small dick. He was long, probably nine inches, and thick. 

"Relax, okay?" Kiyoomi changed their positions as Kei's back faced Kiyoomi's face, Kei's ass on Kiyoomi's lap. The older boy stroked the younger one's cock as his other hand put lube inside his bottom's hole.

"F-Fuck!" Kei couldn't believe it, he was being touched from both sides. He wasn't going to last long if Kiyoomi kept fingering his hole while giving him a handjob, "Mmm-- your cock-- I want your cock--"

"And I want to see you for a second time." 

Kiyoomi's hands stopped moving, even though Kei was heavily breathing, he had the energy to glare at Kiyoomi, "...I just told you--"

"I'll finish you with a handjob if this is the last time I'll see you." Kiyoomi told him, "You're... really beautiful. The way guys can't stop thinking about you even after you are obviously rejecting them... it kinda sucks I'll be like them too, right?"

Kei definitely had a charm. He was good-looking and attractive as hell, plus his ass was unforgettable and his skills in bed are definitely top-notch that makes the guys wanting for more. 

But after Tadashi, he didn't want to stay with the same guy for more than a night, even if there were no feelings involved and just sex.

Kei knew... Kei knew he'd fall for someone if he stayed too long. He didn't want his heart broken again.

"...Handjob." Kei whispered, "Just give me a handjob, I'll leave right after."

He'll find someone else. He'll go back to the bar, avoid Tetsuro as much as possible, and find another man to fuck. Maybe he won't be as hot or as packing as Kiyoomi, but it'll do than this. 

"Guess you really don't want to, huh?" he flipped Kei over and now Kei's on top of Kiyoomi facing him, "I won't force you, then. I won't bother you anymore once this intercouse is all over, so let's enjoy the night while it lasts."

Kiyoomi slowly inserted himself inside Kei was he watched the blonde's face get all messed up. He was tight and warm inside, Kei almost forgot how to breather when he felt the huge length in him.

"So fucking big..." Kei whispered, "Oh Thank God the handjob choice got cancelled..."

"It's just the beginning, baby." Kiyoomi moved his hips at a fast pace as he felt Kei tightening around his cock, the friction was enough to make them both cum but they had to hold back."

"Ah!" Kei started to move his hips on his own following Kiyoomi's pace, desperate to get his prostate hit, "T-There! Right-- ugh! There! Ah!"

"Here?" Kiyoomi licked his nipples as he thrusted hard into the right spot making Kei scream, "Hmmm, you like it there?"

Kiyoomi was slow, but with each thrust he used all of his energy to thrust HARD. Kei screamed with every thrust as he felt his spot getting abused all over and over again.

"M-More! I'm-- close--" Kiyoomi started to thrust fast again, this time he put Kei's one leg up as he got deeper inside his hole, "F-Fuck! O-Omi-- Omi-- Omi!"

"Oh fuck..." he was on top of Kei now, desperate to make the younger boy cum, "Let it all out."

"G-Gah!" Kei squirted a good amount of cum enough to cover his stomach, some reaching up to his chest, "A-aah... Kiss me--"

Kiyoomi tasted Kei's mouth as his tounge started to explore every nook and cranny of the boy's mouth, "You taste sweet."

"I... gotta make you cum." Kei, desperate to feel the huge length inside him again, topped Kiyoomi as he inserted the cock inside him, every inch of him slowly going deeper into Kei's hole, "Ha-Haaa.... fuck. Oh God!"

Kei started to move his hips in a rough pace, touching his own dick as Kiyoomi watched him. Fuck, this was a sight to see. The visual was enough to make Kiyoomi cum.

The older boy started to touch Kei all over, purposely missing all the blonde's sensitive spots to tease him. He removed the blonde's hands on his dick so he could stroke him instead as he watched Kei squirm.

"You're taking my cock so well." Kiyoomi watched his length going in and out of Kei's hole, "F-Fuck-- I really need to--"

Without a warning, he rougly thrusted into Kei as his veiny length stroked Kei with lightning speed so he could cum the same time as him. Kei's ass cheeks kept clapping against Kiyoomi's thighs as both of them were desperate to reach their orgasms.

"M-More! W-Want more!" Kei moved one leg up to get Kiyoomi's hard cock deeper inside his aching hold, "Omi, you're so fucking-- good, ah! Ugh!"

"So cute..." Kiyoomi looked at his face as he spread Kei's ass cheeks wider to get more space, "I'm gonna--"

They both came at the same time, Kiyoomi filling up Kei with his cum as Kei's liquid was all over the older boy's chest. As Kiyoomi pulled out, Kei's ass started squirting all his sperm and the view was a treasure to see. He made Kei cum three times that night.

That was probably Kei's best fuck and he was going to jack off to it for years to come.

He picked up Kei and washed him off in his bathtub, giving him probably the best aftercare that Kei has ever experienced (Tetsuro's aftercare sex being a close second) as Kiyoomi scrubbed a nice scented body wash on him and cleaned up his hole to remove all the cum inside.

"Hmp--" Kei tightened around Kiyoomi's fingers as he looked at him seductively, "I'm horny again."

"Ah fuck, I thought I was the only one." Kiyoomi put his length inside him again as he started thrusting slow, savoring the moment, "Hmmm, you smell so good."

Kiyoomi rubbed Kei's nipples as Kei moaned out loud, the sounds echoing in the background. Kiyoomi got faster and faster as he brutally rubbed Kei's length in pace with his thrusts.

"Ahhh!" Kei came again and he kissed Kiyoomi right after, "S-So good, how are you s-so good at this?"

Kiyoomi didn't respond as he cleaned him again, laying him on his bed as he kissed him good night.

"I had fun." Kiyoomi smiled, "Thank you for this night."

"...Thanks." Kei told him as he shut his eyes, mentally preparing himself to leave early tomorrow.

••

Kiyoomi opened his eyes, the figure beside him last night missing. It was warm, which means he just left and Kiyoomi missed him.

"I expected this, didn't I?"

Kiyoomi didn't tell Kei that he gets attached easily. He stood up, taking a shower as he slowly let tears fall down his face. Jeez, was he really crying over a guy he just met?

He didn't let go of him that night even if he should've done that. Because now, he can't get Kei's moans and wrecked face out of his head. He knew it was coming... he knew Kei wouldn't want to see him again just like all the other men he slept with.

But why was Kiyoomi still hoping?

"...Was this here a while ago?" he picked up a piece of paper that was on his night stand and proceeded to read it.

_Hey, it's me, Kei.  
...Wanna go out sometime?  
Here's my number: XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
Call me, okay :)  
I miss your dick already :( _

"Ha..." Kiyoomi felt a smile creeping on his face.

Kiyoomi, a hopeless romantic, was going to see Kei Tsukishima once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not that good at writing but thank you for reading this! Leave some suggestions down below! :)


End file.
